Payback
by hiiiro
Summary: (co-written with Le Petit Chaperon Rouge) Ishizu dicides to get even with her brother and his Yami. and how...


Payback by Hiiiro and Le Petit Chaperon Rouge  
  
Hiiiro: this is my first fic! LPCR: Good for you. Hiiiro: ok then, let's start!  
  
(A/N: Yami's have there own body)  
  
name: speech [action, happening or additional info]  
  
[A regular day in domino city . At KaibaCorp. , Kaiba's employee's are praising Kaiba in to heaven.]  
  
Kaiba: Man I'm good.  
  
At the gameshop , Yugi and Joey are having a friendly duel (A/N: Ahem, Yugi is kicking Joey's ass)  
  
Joey:- -;  
  
Yugi:  
  
Yami: good work aibou! (A/N; we think aibou is spelled that way, if not, please tell us)  
  
Tristan: bad job doggie!  
  
Joey: shut up! [Punches Tristan]  
  
Tristan:[dodge]  
  
Serenity:[receives full blow of Joey's punch] TT ouch  
  
Joey: OMG! Sorry sis....  
  
Tristan: Serenity my love, are you alright!!!  
  
Tea: --; idiot, she nearly broke her nose [patting serenity's head]  
  
[Marik dashes in]  
  
Marik: here comes your worst nightmare!!  
[Sees serenity on the ground, her skirt revealing her "unwanted" things] (A/N: is it so hard to say panties?)  
  
Marik [blushing] heh.......  
  
Tea: 0.0 Serenity you might wanna get up.......  
  
Serenity: huh?  
  
Malik: need a hand?[offers his hand to serenity]  
  
Yami: did I hear that correctly?!  
  
Yugi/Tea/Tristan: Uh-huh  
  
Marik:[helps serenity up]  
  
Joey: WTF?!  
  
Serenity: thanks! [Bows]  
  
Marik: heh.......oo  
  
Joey: You! Nutcase! Whate are you doing here!?!?  
  
Marik: hiding....  
  
Everybody: 0.0  
  
Yami: why?smirking don't tell me you're scared..  
  
Marik: if you knew who I'm runnig from you'd understand!  
  
Yugi: who?  
  
Marik not telling, midget  
  
Yugi: TT  
  
[Malik dashes in]  
  
Malik: holy crap! Your sister definitely lost it!  
  
Marik: was she following you?  
  
Malik[nods]  
  
Marik:0.0 [takes serenity's hands] please hide us, I beg you!  
  
Serenity: [blush] i......uh.......uhm.....  
  
Yami: we'll hide you , if you tell us what happened..  
  
Malik:[mumbling] just as nasty as my aibou's sister....... They'd make a good couple.  
  
Tea:[hears what Marik says] hahahahaha !  
  
Marik:[mumbling about Tea] Just as wicked as my sis ,they'd be good friends.  
  
Joey: get your mits off my sista and tell us what happened!!!  
  
Marik: That's a long story......  
  
Serenity: [grabs marik's hands] [puppy eyes] tell us, please...  
  
Malik:[slaps forehead] tell them before I'm going to barf .  
  
Marik: ok, here it comes  
  
[FLASHBACK]  
  
Please enter your nickname:........  
  
Malik: how about: master of the shadows!  
  
Marik: --; no, that will blow our cover.  
  
Malik: you have a better idea?  
  
Marik: yes . how about : [whispering something in Malik's ear]  
  
Malik: give me a bucket .  
  
meanwhile in ishizu's room  
  
_Please enter your nickname_: goddess of the nile

_Password:_

_Connecting ..._.....  
  
Ishizu: I wonder ... when will prince charming come for me....[dreams away]  
  
Computer:[bling bling] someone wants to chat in private [ bling bling]  
  
Ishizu: [wakes from day dream] huh?  
  
Computer: [opens pop-up screen]  
  
PrinceCharming: hi  
  
Ishizu: huh!? [thinks back at her daydream] 0.0 could it be......  
  
Goddess of the nile: hi  
  
PC: you have a cute picture on your profile (A/N; PrinceCharming = PC and  
  
GoddesoftheNile= GotN)  
  
Ishizu: oh my god......  
  
g.o.t.n: you like my picture or me?  
  
Malik: your sister is nasty  
  
Marik: I know  
  
pc: both  
  
g.o.t.n: which better?  
  
Pc: you of course   
  
Ishizu:[blush]  
  
g.o.t.n: can I get your picture?  
  
pc: tslihhgppmg5eqji;  
  
Marik: fcking dreaded red flaming hell!  
  
Malik: [reading through magazine] huh?  
  
Marik: she wants a picture! [spots malik's magazine] that's it! [fetches malik's magazine]  
  
Malik: hey! I was reading that!  
  
Marik:[flips through magazine] [tears out a picture and scans it]  
  
Malik:0.0  
  
Marik look..[the computer shows an picture of a handsome middle-east ling Malik: .-.- sarcastically Yay! And now?  
  
Marik: send it to Ishizu, duh!  
  
G.o.t.n: um, beg your pardon?  
  
Pc: sorry, my cat jumped on the keyboard  
  
G.o.t.n: you have a cat? Kawaii!  
  
Pc: yes she's black with bleu eyes, just like you btw, and her name is Baset  
  
g.o.t.n:   
  
pc: here's my picture[sending]  
  
computer:[receiving picture] opening.....  
  
g.ot.n: u r hot  
  
Marik: terrible to hear that from your sister.....  
  
Malik: no shit  
  
Pc: tnx. You look sexy ur self, and you're always close to me, because my cat reminds me about you   
  
Malik: that's not really romantic, if you ask me--;  
  
Marik: and what do you know about romance!?!  
  
Malik: if you only knew what happened in the shadow realm when Mai was there....  
  
Marik: I don't want to know  
  
Malik: [whispers in something in Marik's ear]  
  
Marik: 0.0 [shocked] I.....said....I....don't....want....to .....know  
  
Pc: wanna date?  
  
Malik: [ screams ] incest!!!!  
  
Ishizu: so fast? .....0.0 gotta grab this chance  
  
G.o.t.n: sure, when , where  
  
Pc: next wedneday evening, in front of the domino cinema I'll take care of everything  
  
Ishizu: yes!YES!YES!  
  
G.o.t.n: ok, I'll see you then. Bye![logged out]  
  
Ishizu: Yeah! I have a date!=D now, where is that baka brother of mine and his baka yami?  
  
back with m&m  
  
Logging out......  
  
M&m: [evil laughter] muhahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!  
  
[beng!] Marik: what was that? I thought you said Kaiba didn't came here at this time?!  
  
Malik: guess I was wrong....now shhhit!  
  
Kaiba: this is my private lab...  
  
Voice: wauw  
  
Malik: He's with a girl!?! WTF!? [whispering]  
  
Marik: I know that voice.....  
  
Voice: Seto.... Seto: Serenity....[start to make out]  
  
Marik: WTF!?! Serenity!? XD  
  
Malik: shhhhhhhh!!!  
  
Serenity: did you hear that?  
  
Seto: what?  
  
Serenity: I heard my name.....  
  
Seto: ....what ever [resumes what he was doing]  
  
Malik: live porn, yes!!!!!!  
  
Marik: 0.o ra.....[grabs millennium rod, and slaps Kaiba]  
  
Kaiba: XD ouch!!!  
  
Serenity:0.o  
  
Malik: I was watching that!  
  
Serenity: [blushes]AAAAAAAH! Perverts!  
  
Kaiba:[rubs head] ouch.... what was that?  
  
Marik: Serenity!=D  
  
Serenity: [grabs random item and throws it at mariks head]pervert! :  
  
Marik: [gets hit] XD  
  
Malik: --; what an idiot....  
  
That Wednesday evening  
  
[Ishizu is dressed in a miniskirt with a sexy top and heels. Her make-up looks professional thanks to Mai]  
  
Ishizu: [blush] when will he come....o hurry up!  
  
In a bush near by Marik: She's so stupid! She actually fell for it!  
  
Malik: it must run in the family.....  
  
Marik: [slaps Malik with the millennium rod] shut up Malik: XD that hurt....  
  
Ishizu: [pacing nervously] hurry up already!  
  
Malik: Shadow magic does miracles[snickers]  
  
Marik: =D Yeah!  
  
Malik: let's run! [Both ran away]  
  
Ishizu:[stares] I swear I saw Marik and Malik running there......0.o  
  
[A paper flies into Ishizu face]  
  
Ishizu: Crap! What's that ?! [Unfolds it] [Sees picture of the middle-east ling who's supposed to be Prince charming. On the picture there's written with red crayon:  
  
_** You've been had  
M&M  
**_  
Ishizu: [screaming death and murder]AAAAAAAAAAAAAAh!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [Windows break random people fall down unconscious]  
  
At the top floor of Kaibacorp Kaiba:[fall's of his chair] what the ........0.o  
  
-Nowhere near the end-  
  
A/N: okies! This was the first chappie!! Did you like it?? Please review!!! (push the "GO" button) Cheers, Hiiiro and LPCR


End file.
